


Hidden Entries

by Munbunny



Category: Kanata Kara | From Far Away
Genre: F/M, Kanata Kara, from far away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munbunny/pseuds/Munbunny
Summary: A collection of Journal entries that Noriko doesn't send back home.





	Hidden Entries

Today we rode the horse along a narrow path by the steep mountainside and continued to traverse underneath a thick treeline. The large trees provided a canopy of coverage from the onslaught of pouring rain that left the rocky path slickened and the dark brown soil of the earth soft. Izark had gently brushed my hands from the reigns, replacing my control of the horse with his own. 

“The rocks are wet and the soil is loose, I’ll take over.” He had said.

I had looked up at him and smiled meekly, I remained voiceless because I found content in the arrangement. He smiled back softly, a rain droplet fell from one of his long eyelashes and down onto his sculpted cheekbone, it trailed quickly down his neck and underneath the collar of his shirt, beyond the recesses of my vision. I couldn’t help but deliciously ponder on where the raindrop continued its’ venture to. Perhaps it has gotten absorbed into the crisp folds of his shirt, or maybe it ran further down to the hot skin of his chest. 

One of my hands had found its’ way to his lower thigh, my fingers clenching onto the soft fabric of his pants. I had quickly loosened my grip of him and moved the offending hand back onto my lap. Izark didn’t speak of my action, he seldom does. It has been almost a year since we've stopped fleeing from town to town in an attempt to escape Rachef and Tazasheena. Shortly after we found our freedom, hugs became a little longer and my hands have strayed a little farther but physical affections have remained modest; to my complete disappointment. 

I love Izark more than I ever imagined I would ever love anyone. I grew up with girl-hood crushes on boy band idols and I often wrote their names on notebooks and loose leafs of paper. I would rave about them with my other girlfriends back home and that was as deep of a “love” as I ever imagined romantic love being, but ever since I met Izark it’s almost as if my body is a glass overflowing with water. There is just so much love and nowhere for it to go. Every touch and every kiss aren’t enough to abate this “overflowing” kind of feeling, when they-at one point-used to be. 

Now my time passes by differently, he visits my dreams the same way an incubus visits those of some virginal maiden. I often fall asleep envisioning what kind of sounds would pour from his mouth if I were to ride atop of him, how his hands would feel on the unexplored places of my body. Would it hurt the first time? What about the second? Would there be a third… maybe a fourth?

I thank Kami that he can’t read a word of Japanese. 

I feel guilt borderlining on something closer to shame for having even written what I just did, but if I don’t let my feelings have their way here- on these pages, they’ll run free elsewhere and be manifested physically.  
But...could that really be such a bad thing?

 

Maybe. 

 

I’m not a risk-taker. 

 

At least not today. 

 

A/N: This is the first chapter of (hopefully) more to come. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. The thoughts behind "Hidden Entries" were inspired by the notion of Noriko and Izark's relationship flourishing in different ways and how they both go about handling the growing intensity of their feelings for one another after the ending of the Manga. Noriko and Izark (as well as other characters I try and portray in future chapters) may seem OOC, but hopefully to an extent that isn't terrible. Also, I feel that it might be important to note that this work is solely from Noriko's POV. However, I still plan to include a lot of rich dialogue from other characters of Kanata Kara too. 


End file.
